Abyss
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: They are terrifying, at least to those that can see them. The Mayans predicted that their return would bring the end of the world, but they didn't say which world. Only the Heralds can perceive them, but can the Heralds overcome what it is to be a Herald.
1. Strategic Placement

A/N: I've mentioned them before in some of my other fics, both original and in fanfiction, but I never actually utilized them. For those out there who are reading this and have no idea what I'm talking about that is perfectly fine. You don't need to know what I'm talking about to enjoy the story. For those that do, I hope you picked out that I am refering to the fear of all worlds the Abyssmal and the Abyss Space. Anyway, enough ramble and onto the story. Please enjoy.

I ask that if you do read this story that you review and tell me what you think. It is my first time writing a character like Retsu and I am just hoping I get her right.

* * *

Chapter One: Strategic Placement

The star filled ebony of night embraced all of Soul Society in restful sleep. All except for the few shinigami that had nightly guard duty in their respective divisions. One could watch as they patrolled around their individual compounds. Their lanterns bobbed as they strode.

Others were up this late as well, whether it was the busy musings of the Twelfth Division's Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri as he fiddles with an experiment, or the passive patrolling of Kyoraku Shunsui in an attempt to get himself to sleep.

Yet no shinigami could have known what was coming that night. No shinigami could see these beings as two pull themselves from the shadows. All the shinigami could do was touch them and notice their spiritual abilities. This is what made them deadly. This is what made them strong.

They were advanced scouts sent to determine the threat that these shinigami could pose to them. After all, these human spirits had been evolving for quite some time. Their might actually be some enjoyment in watching them destroyed.

"What shall we do?" A small dog shaped shadow creature said with a slight chuckle. It stood about waist high to the person next to it and had long thick spines growing off of its back.

"Our orders are to find the most powerful of these beings and see how their power levels compare to that of the Nights." The humanoid one said in a cold sadistic tone. Her raven hair dropped down and rested just above her hips. She adjusted a pair of black gloves onto her hands. They were all that were left of what vague memories she had. "We'll split up."

"Understood." The canine laughed as the two launched in two separate directions. Each of them was searching for the strongest shinigami in hopes of finding some worthy to join their ranks when this world fell under their rule.

* * *

Morning came to Unohana Retsu as it always did. She was usually the first of anyone in Seireitei to awaken. She liked to watch the sun rise on the horizon to greet the new day. She was shocked at what she saw when she opened her window's curtains. The sun was rising, but it wasn't the sun that usually rose.

The orb was purple in color and grew just like the normal sun except it rose into the dark night sky. The calm captain regained her composure quickly and walked to her lieutenant's room. She woke her lieutenant as well as three or four other members of her squad and quickly asked the question if they saw the purple sun.

Her lieutenant turned to her and placed a hand on her captain's forehead before suggesting that maybe she should take the day off. For she and the other members of the Fourth Division the sun was as yellow as it has always been and the sky was a beautiful sky blue.

Retsu decided against her second's advice though a good response for the situation. She still had much to do, but she did decide to take it easy and let her lieutenant take care of all non urgent business while she worked out some paperwork in her office.

A knock alerted Retsu to someone outside after her gaze had returned to, for her at least, the still darkened sky. "Yes."

"The Second Division Captain wishes to see you, mam." Retsu's fifth seat said calmly.

"Have you told her that if it is not urgent to speak to Isane." Retsu returned to her paperwork as she spoke in her calm manner.

"She is refusing to speak to anyone but you, mam." The fifth seat said before an acknowledging nod made him leave. Shortly later the door opened and in walked the person who had to see the Fourth Division's Captain.

"May I ask the problem, Soi Fon?" Retsu calmly motioned her to take a seat in front of her. Isane would be having enough of a fit as it was for the captain to be seeing someone when it wasn't urgent. "I'm not under investigation am I?"

"No, this is a more personal matter." Soi Fon said calmly as she sat across from the other captain. "I think something is wrong with my eyes."

"Why would you believe that?" Retsu looked up from her paperwork to notice that the younger captain was focusing on the window. "Is your vision blurry? Are you having problems reading?"

"Nothing that trivial." Soi Fon said harshly. She didn't mean to be harsh to her equal but it was the easiest way to say what she needed to say. "When I woke this morning it was still night out and a purple sun was in the sky."

"I see." Retsu stood as she cupped her chin in her palm. If more than one person saw the same hallucination then it must not be a hallucination. It led her to question whether it was only captains that were able to see what had happened to the sky. No there would have been a captain's meeting if Yamamoto saw the same thing that the two girls in the room saw, and it couldn't have just been amongst females. Isane did not see what she did.

"What is it Retsu." Soi Fon pulled the medical captain out of her musings.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with your eyes Soi Fon." Retsu sighed calmly. "Otherwise I would be having the same problem. I too see the night sky and the purple sun. I just think that no one else does."

* * *

How she hated yellow light. It made her feel highly uncomfortable, but until the invasion started the sun in this world's sky would be its yellow color. Then once the purple sun of their universe rose on this world, not a soul would be left alive.

She however could not be distracted by the current sky. She had information to memorize for her superior. It seemed that the main power of this group of beings, these shinigami as they were called, was that of the ones that wore the white coat over their black kimonos. She had also learned that there were thirteen of these white clad beings and each one ruled over their own group of lower shinigami.

She unfortunately could not locate the ones with the symbols for two, three, four, five, and nine on their uniforms. She figured they were inside the buildings she was looking at. Unfortunately, she was still solid to these types of beings and would not be able to travel freely or safely inside the buildings.

Suddenly, the white haired boy who wore the symbol for ten on his white coat turned and looked directly at her. He appeared to have sensed her presence, but still couldn't see her. She grinned as he shrugged it off and went back to work.

"This is just going to be too easy." She chuckled as she continued to memorize the captain's habits.


	2. Heralds

A/N: Here comes chapter two, and I really don't have much to say in this Authors note. Just want to clear up a few questions brought up by some of my reviews, and from some PM's I've been getting. One is the question of if Retsu and Soi Fon are a couple. This would be a no, or more along the lines of a maybe. I don't think along the lines of couples, but it might happen most likely not, but the option is still there. Question two was does anyone else see the sky, not this is partially answered in this chapter, and there are only four. The fourth person will be revealed at a later date while the third is revealed here in chapter two. Well, that covers questions and all, but just one more thing. I'm going to be throwing in sporadic links to a friend's stories, their suddle so maybe only he'll catch them. Anyway enough rambling, guess I had more to say than I thought.

* * *

Chapter Two: Heralds

"A purple sun," the Twelfth Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri responded to Soi Fon's question in a questioning manner. He didn't bother to look away from his current project upon the Second Division captain's intrusion into his lab. "Why ever would you be interested in something so…unique?"

"I am just curious." Soi Fon said in an annoyed tone. She couldn't stand the walking freak show in front of her, but it was Retsu's idea. Since the Fourth Division's Lieutenant wouldn't let her captain leave if it wasn't urgent. It was up to Soi Fon to gather what information she could, and what better place to start than at Research and Development.

"I see," Mayuri placed what he was working on down and turned to look at Soi Fon. She was indeed giving him her usual glare that told him she would kill him before really accepting his help. He surmised the little captain wanted this information for someone else, but who he didn't know, and based on the information in question he did not want to ask. "Nemu could you bring us those files that would help alleviate our friend's curiosity."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." The usually silent lieutenant said quickly as she turned away from the two and walked off.

"Now that we're alone," Mayuri turned fully to face the Second Division captain once his lieutenant was behind the closed doors of the information storage room. Soi Fon's words expressed very little interest in the subject and he knew the young captain wouldn't be seen near him without dire need to be. "Why do you really want those files?"

"I told you already, I'm just curious." Soi said in an even more sour tone and pressing the subject that she didn't want to talk about it. Retsu had told her that if the other captains couldn't see what was going on just believe that she couldn't either. It would just raise suspicions on the health and wellness of the two captains.

"Are you now," Mayuri wished to press his questioning but his little doll was quicker than expected as she returned to the room with two small files tucked neatly under her arm.

"Here you are Mayuri-sama." Nemu said calmly as she handed her captain the files and then backed off behind the odd looking man. Mayuri looked at the files before returning his gaze to Soi Fon. It was as he expected, one was from the former Twelfth Division Captain Urahara Kisuke and the other was confiscated from Aizen Sousuke's office.

"These should help to quell that insatiable curiosity of yours." Mayuri though reluctant at first handed the female captain the two files. After all, if she really wanted them she'd just show up later and take them.

Soi Fon took the two files and then as quickly as she came left the Twelfth Division. She would have to look them over once she returned to Retsu's office. It would be unfair to keep the other captain experiencing this out of the loop.

"Mayuri-sama," Nemu asked quietly as her captain walked toward his communication room. "Is it still night out."

"Of course not you silly girl. It's the middle of the day." Mayuri said without turning to look at the woman following him. "Why would you think it was night time?"

"Because when I glanced out the window. It was dark as night outside." Nemu said in an apologetic tone.

"I'll recalibrate your eyes later then. That should fix the problem." Mayuri said coldly as he sent a hell butterfly on its way to Commander General Yamamoto addressing the Second Division Captain's curiosity.

"Of course, Mayuri-sama." Nemu sighed.

* * *

The Second Captain was fast. She could give the Second Night Raikami a run for her money. It was having a hard time keeping up and it had four legs. The canine halted and turned making sure to stay behind the woman, though at the speed she was traveling it would be difficult just to keep close enough.

His sensitive ears heard the entire conversation between the Twelfth and Second Division superiors, and he was now interested. This woman before him was one of the Heralds. They were the only beings whose senses were attuned to that of the sweet abyss in which the two had come from. They were able to see the Abyss sky as it got close, but the most dangerous thing was that the Heralds would be able to see them, and so far that was a failure among so many other individuals in this world.

The white clad woman landed on the walkway near a large building with the symbol for four on it, but he also saw her. His accomplice must be staking out the compound.

"What have you learned Canis." She asked as he silently landed behind her. His padded steps then walked before he rested his tired legs and sprawled out next to her.

"I think I found a Herald." Canis panted as they both watched the structure. "She is inside that building Chakra."

"Did she wear a number on the back of her shirt?" Chakra responded with a grin. Now things could get interesting. The last world the Abyss took had only one Herald, and she was made Night upon entering the Abyss. Of course Chakra faintly remembered that she too was a Herald, but those memories were best to stay in the past.

"I believe it is the symbol for two." Canis said calmly.

"I see," Chakra wanted to get closer. "I'm going in." Canis just nodded as the woman next to him leapt quietly to the roof of the nearby building and began to make her way to the captain's quarters.

* * *

The files that Soi Fon had managed to obtain were of little help. Well, at least the ones that were documented by Urahara about the events were. The ones that were written by the former Fifth Division captain however. They described things in such detail. Everything that the two captains have been experiencing was in the files. The purple sun and the night sky in the middle of the day, but it said more. There was something about only ones called Heralds could see the events that unfolded, and that the world would end with ten nights.

"That's an odd way to say it." Retsu said calmly which drew the Second Division captain from her looking over of the paperwork.

"What's odd about what?" Soi Fon asked calmly before looking at were Retsu's finger was keeping place.

"It says 'the world will end with ten nights.' I don't quite understand it. Shouldn't read 'in ten nights' to be correct. And…" Retsu noticed Soi Fon's attention had moved to the slightly cracked open door. The younger captain's hand was resting on the hilt of her zampacto. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." The second division captain vanished and instantly forced the door open while drawing her blade. She turned the corner and forcefully pointed the blade toward the black haired woman's throat.

"Oh dear," Chalkra said as she raised her hands in defeat. "You spotted me."

"Who the hell are you?" Soi Fon questioned only to get a response from someone else.

"Fourth Division Hikamura Hatshi." A shinigami behind the black haired woman said in a scared tone. He had dropped to his knees and looked apologetically at the angry captain.

Soi Fon's eyes widened at the response and to see the lower ranking shinigami terrified on the ground. Retsu had stepped out of her office as well to see her subordinate behind the surrendering black haired woman.

"Captain Unohana, why is Captain Soi Fon pointing her zampacto at me?" Hatshi asked in a scared manner.

"Hatchi correct." Soi yelled in an unamused tone. "In front of me is a woman with long black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Please tell me you are not blind and can see her as well."

"I apologize, Captain Soi Fon, but the only people in front of me are you and Captain Unohana."

"Oh didn't you know." Chalkra chuckled amusingly. "Those lower life forms can't see me. I exist on a higher plane. I am Third Night Shogu Daimyo's Evening Twilight, Haruno Chalkra."

"Hatchi, would you please leave now." Unohana asked the Fourth Division member before he ran off in a hurry.

"Why are you here? Why do you say you're on a higher plane?" Soi Fon questioned but Chalkra just grinned.

"And by Night I assume you mean your superior? I am also safe to assume there are ten of them." Unohana asked in more of a statement based tone as she walked closer to Soi Fon but kept her distance.

"Well, someone's been doing there homework." Chalkra responded as she quickly brought her hands together and formed them into a strange sign. "As for why I'm here. I'll go with intelligence gathering. Make them see, Genjutsu."

Suddenly, the two captains were paralyzed as the girl slid into the shadows. They could only see a swarm of pink flower petals before the world returned to normal.

Isane was waving her hand in front of the two captains, she had apparently been trying to get the two's attention for hours, and after much arguing with the Second Division's captain about a strange woman that wasn't there, she finally got both Retsu and Soi Fon to lie down and get a full examination from her. After all, this was the second time today that her captain had reported seeing things, and whatever it was seemed to have spread to Soi Fon as well.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Canis yawned as Chalkra returned. The yellow sun had set and night was once again upon this world, thus the two could finally report back to their superiors.

"Better than expected." Chalkra said as she stood. "Shogu-sama should be pleased. We can return home."

The dog nodded as shadows enveloped the two beings and slowly pulled them through opening portals. Tonight would be one of planning, and tomorrow the first wave will enter the world of the shinigami.


	3. Otherworld

A/N: Okay, I wrote this chapter scary fast, but I really want to get to good action. Such as the fights between the nights and the captains, which this installment sets up two of them. Short note this time, thank you everyone who is reading this and I hope you continue to support it in the future.

* * *

Chapter Three: Otherworld

"I see, so these 'captains' as they are called are the strongest this world has to offer." A man with pitch white hair asked in more of a statement to the two before him. His long black sleeveless trench-coat fluttered lightly as his white eyes focused on Chalkra and Canis.

"That is correct Chaos-sama." Chalkra responded to the question from the intimidating warrior before her and was surprised to see that his large ruby encrusted great sword was not attached to his back. "Also there are at least two Heralds in this world; both of them are of captain status."

"Two huh," a man with dark brown hair said with a gentle grin. He stood amongst the remaining eight humans that were lined up into rows taking his position directly to the right of Chaos. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and a dark grey sleeveless shirt that had a silver coloration on the back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as his grin grew wider.

"Yes, Shogu-sama." Chalkra said quickly only to get a growl from the man.

"What the hell did I tell you about calling me that?" Shogu said as he appeared in front of her and started giving rubbing into her forehead with his heel.

"Sorry, Shogu-sam…" Chalkra covered her mouth as to not speak the last part of the word. Shogu just glared before a cough from Chaos caused him to vanish and return to his position at three instantly.

"So then I take it we are ready to begin." The woman who stood across from Shogu said in an angry tone. Her yellow hair lay tucked up into a ponytail while small bolts of static hopped from strand to strand. She wore predominately the same type of coat that Chaos wore only hers was closed to cover her ample chest, while her pants were of the same variety as Shogu's.

"Why are you so jumpy lady Raikumi?" A boy near the back of the group said. He stood in the ninth position amongst the group and looked to be picking earwax out of his ear with his pinky. His calm brown eyes however did not leave the group while dark orange-brown hair looked at them in wonder. His body was covered in a large white cloak that also fluttered in the slight breeze in the room.

"You know full well that I do not like standing still for very long Shinigami." The blonde growled angrily.

"Then it is settled then." Chaos said calmly as he looked over the group. "Shogu, Raikumi, and Shinigami will go to this world. When their sun rises in the sky, which is when you are ordered to begin. Damage their defenses as much as you can and by any means necessary."

"What is our subordinate limit?" Raikumi asked though the white haired man knew she'd most likely go alone.

"You may take your Twilights, also if you are able try to convince the Heralds that we are on the same side."

"Sir," the three said in unison before vanishing along with Chalkra. The rest out of the beings in the room then left as a group through the massive doors in the front of the room.

* * *

"For once I'm a little thankful for a captain's meeting." Retsu and Soi Fon walked down the hall toward the meeting hall. It was true the captain's meeting is business that only captains can deal with even if Retsu's over worrisome Lieutenant insisted that the two not attend.

"Yeah, even though now all of Fourth Division thinks I'm a slash happy psychopath." Soi Fon said as she rubbed the back of her neck. It was strange that it was so sore. She had slept on one of the most comfortable beds that she had ever slept on.

"So you aren't a psychopath." Retsu chuckled a bit in an attempt to lighten the mood of the younger captain.

"Was that a shot Captain Unohana?" Soi Fon smirked, though in joy or in insult it was difficult to tell. The two then turned and slowly opened the doors to the meeting hall.

"Maybe you can explain to me why the two most prompt captains are late to this meeting." Yamamoto said in an annoyed yet fatherly tone as the two women entered.

"It is my division's policy to not check out patients unless a thorough evaluation has been performed."

"May we ask why you couldn't just override that, Retsu-chan?" Eighth Division Captain Kyoraku Shunsui asked as he lifted the brim of his hat up to look at the two women.

"I would except that I wanted to make sure that Captain Soi Fon was no longer having anymore stress induced hallucinations." Retsu lied quickly. The real reason was that even though Soi Fon was good at sneaking out of place Retsu wasn't, and so the two had spent a long while coming up with a reasonable excuse for the 'black haired woman' and just standing staring blankly down a hallway.

"So we're blaming me." Soi Fon sighed under her breath as the two took their positions.

"What kind of hallucinations has our Soi Fon been having?" Shunsui continued his questioning.

"I mistook a member of Fourth Division for an enemy. Said I saw a girl with black hair." Soi Fon said as she glared at the calm man with a look that told him not to press the subject. After all, even after a good night's sleep the two still saw the purple sun and walked to the meeting under the still night sky.

"That will be enough questioning of the two Shunsui. I have more questions for them later but for now let us begin this meet…" Yamamoto was interrupted as a young shinigami burst through the doors. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting Commander General, but a piece of the wall around the Seireitei just lifted itself off the ground then turned like a blade and slammed into the street."

The captains rushed from the room and sure enough they saw a piece of the wall digging deeply into the ground close to the Gotei Thirteen's base of operations. Thousands of shinigami had poured out to investigate, but none of them could figure out what happened.

"There back." Soi Fon growled as she hopped over the railing and vanished. Retsu didn't hear Yamamoto's orders as she locked eyes with the man with dark brown hair that stood calmly on top of the piece of wall.

* * *

"Do you think that was a good enough good morning?" Chalkra asked Shogu as he stared up where the captains were. The girl was scary strong as she lifted the wall up and threw it this far. It probably would have gone farther if all those buildings didn't get in the way.

"Yeah, if you wanted the entire universe to hear it." Shogu sighed in disdain before quickly hopping out of the way of Soi Fon's sword. "But then again you attracted the attention of a very lovely young lady."

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked as she glared at the man.

"Shogu, she is one of the Heralds." Chalkra said calmly. She had a small kunai ready to go at her superior's command.

"Gee, ya think," Shogu said sarcastically as he began ferociously scratching his head. "I haven't revealed us yet, and I think I got fleas or something, man annoyingly itchy." He then rapidly reached up and caught Soi Fon's right middle finger. Her blade's shikai was wrapped around the small appendage and aimed for his chest. "Third Night Shogu Daimyo, may I ask such a beautiful woman like yourself your name, or do you want to get right to killing each other."

"Second Division Captain, Soi Fon." His captive spoke and then blushed as he kissed her hand, but she couldn't pull her finger away.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty body. It's a shame." Shogu said as his usual calm grin spread across his face.

"What's a…" Soi Fon started to ask but stopped as the sound of bone snapping entered her ears and pain shot through her arm. She looked down and now Suzembatchi's point was targeting her own chest. Then Shogu spun the arm rapidly and both combatants could hear the bones in Soi Fon's hand and forearm snap.

"It's a shame that we couldn't have met under better circumstances. Now, I've got to beat that perfect bod up some." Shogu said as he released Soi Fon's arm and slammed a powerful kick into her gut and launched her off the piece of wall.

"Captain Soi Fon." One of the shinigami that were watching ran to the captain's aide upon her smashing into and ricocheting off the ground several times. After a couple of shakes it was obvious that the young captain was out cold. Blood was dripping from where her head smashed into the ground and her right arm was contorted beyond recognition.

"Who's that?" Another shinigami screamed as Shogu appeared out of nowhere atop the piece of wall along with Chalkra.

"Why don't you guys bring me the biggest and badest guy you got?" Shogu screamed while punching his hand. Chalkra then vanished to do whatever she needed or wanted to do for that matter. Their orders were to weaken the defenses as much as possible, so there was no reason for her to remain with Shogu. "That way I can knock his ass out."

* * *

"Why are we at the one marked 'ten,' Shinigami sir." A tall woman with long green hair asked as the two landed inside the courtyard of the Tenth Division's compound. She wore a traditional Chinese dress with a green dragon pattern wrapping up it.

"Maybe because ten it my favorite number, sheesh." Shinigami yawned as his calm eyes looked around the compound. Many of the black clothed beings couldn't sense him, let alone see him, but then there was her. On the platform before him was a very voluptuous would be the term he used woman. She still couldn't see him, but by the glare sent in the two's direction one could only assume that she at least felt their presence. "Kill as many as you can and lets see if we can lure this captain out."

Hitsugaya Toshiro arrived quickly at his headquarters after Yamamoto told the court guards to remain on standby. He had not known that Soi Fon was currently engaging one of the intruders, but he had to make sure his squad was ready, though the sight upon his arrival said a different story. Most of his squad lay bleeding on the ground, and his Lieutenant was up against the wall and was swinging her sword wildly at the two beings that had just decided to let the woman bleed to death.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya yelled as he ran to the woman's side. Thankfully the sword attack stopped short of the captain's throat as the woman wrapped her uninjured arm around her captain.

"Captain." She spoke in feigned breaths. How long had she been against the wall? A pool of blood from the hole in her shoulder had formed on the other side of her.

"It's okay Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said as he felt a strange energy that he had felt the day before. Only this time, as he looked in the direction in which it was coming from he saw a dark brown haired man wearing a white cloak and a woman wearing a black and green dress materialize out of thin air.

"About time, mon capitan." Shinigami said while giving Hitsugaya a mocking salute. "Your grunts were so boring. Will you present a challenge? I'm Ninth Night Shinigami Morte, pleased to meet you."


End file.
